Jump Then Fall Episode 3:Complicated
by xMusicxRoxsxMyxLifex
Summary: Arguing and being stupid! Will she be able to stop him before it's to late?


**Jump Then Fall [Episode 3:Complcated]**

**The Next Day at School**

**Vanessa:(walks in,freaked out)**

Why is everyone staring at me?? So what I dated Joe for a day , he dated other girls before more like sluts to be specific.

**Miley:(walks up to her,yells) Stop staring,you idiots!! (looks at Vanessa) hey,cmon lets go to lunch!**

**Later on at Lunch.**

**Vanessa:(sits down) Everyone's been looking at me! It's getting so an-**

**Joe:(standing on top of a quadtriple stacked table,yells) ARE YOU READY?!?**

**Everyone in the cafetria:(cheer loudly)**

**  
Miley:(confused,screamin) Whats going on?!?**

**Vanessa: Who knows!! (sees Joe) Plz tell me he's not gonna jump! Those tables are over 5ft tall!!**

**Miley:(looks at Joe) i cant promise you that!!**

**Joe:(laughing,yells) Bring it! (about to jump off)  
**

**Principal: (walks in,yells) JOESPH! GET OFF THERE THIS INSTENT! DETENTION FOR A MONTH & MORE IF YOU DONT LISTEN!!**

**Joe:(sighs,gets off,walks to detention)**

**Principal: It wont be the last I hear from you Joesph Adam!**

**Joe:(stops at his locker,opens it and puts his books in there)**

**Vanessa:(walks up to him,yells) What was that?!**

**Joe:(sighs,turns around and looks at her) I was just being me!**

**Vanessa:(mad,yelling) What?! Being stupid and retarded! No, I know the real you!**

**Joe:(smirks) No you dont! You think you know everything but you dont!**

**Vanessa:(smirks,whispers,looking into his eyes) Your right....I didn't know you were cheating on me,I didnt know you havent broke up with Camilla. I guess were not compadible.**

**Joe:(laughs) oh trust me...we are. But you dont want nothing todo with me.**

**Vanessa:(In his face) ...and why not??**

**Joe:(in her face,whispers) Im bad news,I'll just get you into trouble.**

**Vanessa:(looking to his eyes,whispers back) no...No,your not.**

**Joe:You know the incident at the mall?? All me! That was all me! I think we shouldnt contact anymore.**

**Vanessa:(mad,yells) Your so Pathfetic!**

**Joe:God! Why dont you listen! Your not the girl for me! I can see it!**

**Vanessa: (sighs) I'd try to be the perfect picture girl but you were in your own fantasy world a-**

**Joe:(intterupts,yells) LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW WHAT IM TELLING YOU!!**

**Vanessa:(yells back) THE ONLY THING THAT CAN MAKE YOU THAT WAY IS DOING SOMETHIG LIKE THAT,THAT IS SO STUPID! (pushes him and walks out of the school)**

I got so mad,I hate it when he's like that,it's NOT him. I may have known him for a day,but the day he saved me from killing myself,we stayed up all night and we talked. He opened up and we just intesntly clicked. I want the old Joe back. Whats gotten into him?

**After School**

**Miley:(walks up to her) Hey,what happened??**

**Vanessa:I'll call you tonight and tell you,ok?**

**Miley:Alright,bye Ness! (walks away)**

**Vanessa:(looks at the spot where she 1st met Joe on her 1st day at this skool)**

_**Flashback**_

**Vanessa:(gets out of the car,starts walking inside)**

**Joe:(running,bumps his head into hers,falls on top of her)**

**Vanessa:(falls,Joe's on top of her,puts her hand on her forehead) Oww! That hurts! Im soo sorry.**

**Joe:(looks at her,on top of her) It's alright,it's my fault,I should have watched where I was going...I should probably get off you now.(laughs and helps her up) You alright?**

**Vanessa:(stands up) yea, (tries to walk,stumbles) Ok no im not!**

**Joe:(chuckles,catches her) Let's take you to the nurse....Is this your 1st day here?**

**Vanessa:Yupp,(smiles,walking with him to the nurses office) Vanessa.**

**Joe:(looks at her,walking,smiles) Joesph,but call me Joe.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**Nick:(running to Vanessa) Are you Vanessa?!?**

**Vanessa:(looks at Nick) Yea,why??**

**Nick:It's Joe! He's gonna do something stupid! Your probably the only one who can stop him! C'mon!**

Vanessa:Wait what?!

**Nick:(grabs he hand and they start running to the school swimming pool) He's gonna jump from the roof window into the pool! We gotta hurry!**

**Vanessa:(running) WHAT?!? Gah what an idiot! (running as fast as she can)**

**They arrive at the School Swimming Pool**

What the hell is he thinking?!? I gotta hurry I dont have much time left,he acts fast.

**NicK:(stops running,points to a ladder) There. Climb the ladder,it's the fastest way up there!  
**

**Vanessa:Alright! Thanks! (runs to the ladder and starts climbing it)**

**Nick:(yells) Hurry,Please!**

**Vanessa:(climbing as fast as she can)**

C'mon! Hurry Vanessa! I'd rock climbed before this should be easy as pie! Left,right,left,right. Almost there!

**Vanessa:(arrives and stands up,sees Joe,starts running to him)**

**Joe:(about to Jump)**

**Vanessa:(running) No Joe,Don't!! **

**hahaha cliff hanger! Hope you liked it! Plzz leave your review,it'll mean alot! What do you think will happen Next?**

**~*xMusicxRoxsxMyxLifex*~**


End file.
